in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Eltnum (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 9400 Play-style: Offensive, Rushdown, Pressure Dash Type: Run Specialty: Pistol, Midair Throw Eltnum's pistol has gauge of 13 shots. Bullets are consumed when you input the command for the move. Game forces you to do Reload if runs out of bullets. Normal bullets are white, used bullets are black and reinforced bullets are purple. Eltnum is also one of the two characters in the game who possesses a midair throw move, carried straight from Melty Blood. Eltnum is a speedy standard character who can fight well on any range, but her primary duty is to rush into the opponent's face and land a ton of gimmicky whip combos. She has a bullet-limit on her shooting moves. Shoot Hollow Point at your opponent and then get close to them with her very fast dash and crush their guard with normal moves. 6B is a very effective overhead. You can also use Cutting Sync's A version to get behind your opponent. Etherite Ground, with long reach is a good to pick at long range. A majority of Eltnum's gameplan is not much different from her predecsor, Sion Eltnam Atlasia pre-''Melty Blood: Actress Again'' (playing like her Crescent Moon Style for any'' Actress Again'' veterans, or as her usual base-self in older games), being a high reward character with a ton of execution needed. She is a very strong rushdown character with a bit of zoning with her gun, though it needs to be managed well. The reward is often high damage from many of her combos. However, she relies very much on okizeme more than any other character, and if momentum is lost with her, she can be in trouble. Along with her tight execution, low reach on most of her moves, weak mixups, and easy-to-drop combos, Eltnum requires a dedicated offensive mindset, and is a bit of a risk, though most of her problems in Melty Blood as Sion may have been fixed as Eltnum in Under Night In-Birth. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Basic Combos 2A→5B→5C→214A→236C 5B→2B→3C→input 8(↑)→j.B→j.C→Double Jump→j.B→j.C→Air Throw 2B→5B→5C→236B→421C→j.214A(Whiff)→Landing→5B→j.A→JB→j.C→Air Throw A starters: 2A*n(up to 3)>2C>JB>JA>JC>66C>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * From blockstring when 2A hits more than twice. JB has to be slightly delayed. 5A>2B>2C>5[C}>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * This is your punish combo from max range 5A, and works well in frame traps for example, after 5CC) * The 6B will whiff on hyde, linne, and hilda, instead of 6B, do JB>JC>66C>etc B starters: 2B>2C(2)>JC>JA (whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * This game for Eltnum is all about landing this combo. High damage, works everywhere, character non-specific. 2B>2C(2)>JC>JA (whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>3C>JC>jc>JC>air throw * Same as above but when you are out of bullets and want to end the round. No time for reload, so use it sparingly. 2A>2C>5C>421B>6B>5A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * Similar to above, but when you start with 2A, this is easier to execute since 5B>5C link can get dropped because of hitstun proration. C starters: 2C>5C>214B>214C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * Useful combos for when 2C hits (but not when it hits at its tip). 236 starters: 236A/B>236C>66C>22B>66C * When 236B hits, use this for carry. Good neutral tool. You can start with 236C too for full screen punish. 236A/B>236C>2C>5C>214B * Similar to above, but when you see the wall bounce is not enough for 236A/B>236C>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * Similar to above, but only when you are cornering your opponent close to wall. 421 starters: 421B>JC>JA (whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * Same as the first one, but with 421B starter. Does over 3.5k even without any buff. 421C>delayed JC>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * Quite some damage from a reversal. Works everywhere. delay JC as much as possible. Assault starters: 6D>JC>2C>JB>JA>JC>66C>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * From assult JC. 6D>deep JB>2C>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C *(full BNB off Assault only possible with deep jB land 2C. 6B whiffs against Linne / Hyde / Hilda. Omit 6B and use jABC > 66C instead) Air throw starters: air throw>2C>9jc>JC>delayed JA(whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2C(1)>22B>66C>22C * From air throw at any height. You can punish assaults if you see it during Chain Shift. air throw>dash 2B>9jc>JC>delayed JA(whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22C * From air throw at low heights. Chain Shift Combos: 214A/B>CS>microdash 2C>JC>delayed JA(whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C * If 2C hits OTG, omit the second 22B>66C. j214A/B>CS>2C>JC>delayed JA(whiff)>5B>5C>421B>6B>2A(whiff)>22B>66C>22B>66C>22C Notable Players * Senaru * Hiyoko Colors Category:Move Sets